wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Even A Broken Heart Can Heal
Yes, I know. This ship is probably frowned upon. Buuuuuut, I have a theory. Winter was rejected by Moon (I feel bad for him, but at the same time he kinda deserved it...), and Sunny gave up the chance to be with Starflight because he met Fatespeaker (she deserved him!!! ;n; it made me sooo sad). Both characters are lonely and everybody thinks they should have soeone to be with. So I think they will be put together. They are the only single characters in WoF. Okay, I'm done rambling, go ahead and read. This story belongs to Ravenrising34. All characters belong to Tui. Even A Broken Heart Can Heal by Ravenrising34 A Sunter fanstory. Winter was sitting at a small desk full of papers. Ever since Moon had started her relationship with Quibli, he had been trying to drown out his feelings. The only way for him to do that? Follow his life-long passion: studying scavengers. He lifted a paper off of the desk, observing the sketch he had just made of one of the scavengers. His "Scavenger Sanctuary" was finally coming together. His project had been funded by the Dragonets of Destiny and was already developing interesting results. Winter looked back at the sketch and set it down gently. If only Moon were here. She would've loved this, he thought to himself. But I went ahead and and blew it. Oh, Moon, will you ever forgive me for being so terrible? A tear fell sown his snout and dripped onto the paper, making the ink bleed out. Soon the whole page was sopping wet. Winter stuffed his face into the pile of papers, drowning in his sadness. He fell asleep sobbing into his work. His dreams were filled with self hate and heart ache. The next day, Winter woke up to a tap on his shoulder. He slightly opened his puffy blue eyes. His face hurt from the crying he did the night before. The tapping persisted, so Winter turned. What he saw wasn't surprising. A yellow dragonet holding a bundle of scrolls, looking as cheery as ever. It was Sunny, one of the Dragonets of Destiny. She had been the most interested in the scavenger idea and was the first to approve of it. Ever since then, she had come every day to record data on the monkey creatures. She beamed happily at Winter until she noticed his puffy eyes and ruined papers. "Are you okay, Winter?" She asked gently. She gave him an anxious look. The papers had been strewn across the floor during his fitful sleep. He nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, just some - late night studying." He began to pile the papers back up. "Here, let me help," Sunny replied. As she stooped down to pick up the same page as Winter, their hands brushed. Winter let out a small hiss. Her talon was so... warm. Like Quibli. The dragon who took Moon away. He brushed his talon and grimaced. He shouldn't have been thinking that way, especially not about a dragon who was his friend. But he couldn't help it. Sunny shied away. Her face looked a little rejected as she frowned at Winter. "I should go." Winter said nothing as he watched her leave. He had pushed someone away from him. Just like he always did. ~Three Weeks Later~ Winter was sitting with the scavengers in the little village they had built. It was sweet and quaint, reflecting the cheery disposition of the creatures living there. This place made the usually cold icewing feel warm inside, almost like he had a soft blanket wrapped around his soul. He had a pen in hand and was sketching an old scavenger who was planting flowers. He heard the flapping of wings and turned his head. It was Sunny! He wanted to apologize to her, but just couldn't find the right words. He never could, and that was probably why Mo... Don't think that way Winter! He chastised himself. He tried his best at smiling when Sunny approached him. "Hey, Sunny, about what I did..." "Don't feel bad," she said, smiling warmly. "I know how hard it's been for yousince Moon, well, you know. And I just want you to know that I'm here for you. As your friend and fellow scavenger lover." Winter was surprised by her reaction. He hadn't even gotten to finish his sentence. "Mind if I sit with you?" She asked cautiously. Winter nodded, still wondering what had happened. They both sat and tended to the scavengers for the rest of the day, making awkward small talk with eachother. By the time the sun had set, Winter had collected even more data about the scavengers. He left, satisfied with his work. For just a little bit, he wasn't regretting his life decisions. ~Five Weeks Later~ Sunny had been frequenting the sanctuary more often now, dropping off small treats for her and Winter to share. They had formed a bond in just a couple of weeks. Winter was afraid to admit it at first, but it felt like Sunny might be his friend. As the days went by, this feeling only became stronger. Then, one day, sonething happened. Winter and Sunny met at their usual spot to watch the scavengers. They both sat under a tree, now full of bright, round apples. Sunny picked one and offered it to Winter. He took it and nodded gratefully. As he bit into it, he began to speak. "You know, I never would have liked fruit had I not found this." Juice dribbled down his chin. He swallowed and wiped it away. Sunny just giggled. "Oh Winter, you're funny sometimes." "Funny? What do you mean 'funny?'" He cocked his head. "Funny looking, that's for sure!" Sunny poked him with her yellow tail. "Heeeey, don't say that!" He mock-roared, tickling Sunny with his talons. They both laughed until they couldn't breath, both ending up sprawled on the grass panting. "Winter, you're the best friend a dragon could ask for," she finally said when she caught her breathe. "Y-you think so?" He propped himself up on his elbow. "Well, yeah, after you get past the prickly side." "... No one has ever said that to me before," he said shyly. He blushed a little when he admitted this. "What? No way, that's impossible! You're amazing." He just shook his head. "I'm not as amazing as you think. I mean, I can't even go back to the Ice Kingdom!" "Well that doesn't matte-" "It does matter," Winter suddenly hardened his face. He sat up all the way. "But you still have a home with us here," Sunny argued. "You don't understand. The Ice Kingdom was the one place I could get away from it all. The one dragon I loved, the one dragon I was willing to die for... She left me for my best friend. You don't understand how hard it is to go on, knowing that that pathway has been closed. Now I have no way of escaping that reality," Winter stopped. His eyes opened up wide. He hadn't meant to say so much to Sunny. She rested a talon on his, looking him dead in the eyes. Her green gaze was serious as she said, "Winter. I do know. I was in love with a dragon once, too. But, you know, he found another dragon. A-and I knew I couldn't give him the kind of relationship he wanted - no, he needed - a-and I saw the way he looked at her, so I let him go. Told him that I just loved him as a brother. But deep down inside I just felt so betrayed, so-" "Heartbroken," Winter finished. Sunny's eyes had started welling up. She suddenly softened, letting her sadness filter out from underneath the optimistic aura she always wore. "Exactly." They both sat, staring into eachother's eyes. A tear rolled down Sunny's cheek, leaving a wet trail in it's wake. Winter wiped it off of her face gently. "Sunny, do you think a broken heart can ever heal?" "If you meet the right dragon, yes." Winter pondered this. Then he took a deep breathe and finally said something he thought he would never say. "I think we would be good for eachother, Sunny," he said. For once he noticed how soft the sandwing's scales were. Sunny looked at his glistening scales and smiled just the tiniest bit. "Perhaps." When Winter frowned, Sunny grabbed his talon. "If there Is anything I've learned from being with my friends, it's that a true friend will always show us the light of hope when the path seems dim." Winter looked at her, dry-mouthed. "Is that a yes?" She brushed his wing with hers, and he nudged her back. She simply smiled and said nothing else. He smiled back. Never had her warmth felt so welcoming. Maybe there is hope for my broken heart in the future, he thought as they sat together. The sun glistened off of the two as it set. He smiled. For once, he didn't feel empty. Sunny nestled closer to him, warmth emminating off her scales. His world finally felt at peace. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed)